onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superalloy Darkshine
|height = 235 cm (7'8½") |weight = 250 kg (550 lbs.) |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess |gender = Male |occupation = Hero Hero Association Security Guard |level = S-Class |rank = 11 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 10 |japanese = Satoshi Hino |english = Zeno Robinson}} Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari''; Viz: '''Superalloy Blackluster) is the S-Class rank 11 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, bald, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is extremely muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Personality In contrast to the rugged exterior, he is a level-headed and responsible individual. During S-class hero meetings, where many colorful characters are present, Darkshine often assumes the role of mediator. Superalloy Darkshine seems like a vain person, as when he was sitting at a meeting with other S-Class heroes, he wondered whether everyone's eyes were glued to his body and whether or not he was the shiniest person in the room. Despite his vanity, he does respect other heroes like Tatsumaki, King, and Genos. He's shown to care deeply for others, and usually treats those he encounters with politeness and respect. As a child, he lacked confidence and was meek; that changed after he trained and became successful as he gained some self-esteem. He now possesses a confident, if a bit arrogant, a personality that hides his previous meek and weak personality. However, he eventually confronts his hidden insecurities once again after fighting Garou and became even braver. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He used to be physically weak and lacked confidence during his childhood until he received 3 kg dumbbells on his 15th birthday, which motivated him to train. Years later, he became extremely strong and successful, being able to lift 2 tons with one hand. Later, he entered Hero Association and started as a C-Class hero, rank 383 (the lowest rank) until he was moved up and the S-Class was formed. He is "rumored" to have lost his hair through physical training. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc ]] Superalloy Darkshine is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, and King. When Tatsumaki starts to shout at King, Darkshine tries to calm her down. Darkshine also tries to comfort Genos when Tatsumaki turns down Genos' offer for help. After the battle, Darkshine rounds up the remaining alien survivors, only for Sweet Mask to suddenly kill them afterwards. Darkshine is shocked when Saitama came out of the spaceship. Human Monster Saga Monsters Association Arc Due to the outbreak of monsters across many of the cities, Darkshine was assigned as the security guard of the Hero Association HQ. The Tiger level monster Destrochloridium was about to shoot everyone within the meeting room with the human vessel it took over until Darkshine intervenes and throws the human to the wall behind him. The parasite then tries to take over Darkshine's body using its drills that are tougher than steel, but the hero notes that his well-trained body can't even be pierced by steel. He kills Destrochloridium and shows off his muscles in an attempt to calm the staff before announcing that the Monster Association should be the ones who should be worrying. Darkshine is later seen gathering alongside Pig God, Tatsumaki, Atomic Samurai and his three disciples, and Amai Mask in preparation against the Monster Association. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Superalloy Darkshine accompanies Pig God, Flashy Flash, Puri-puri Prisoner, Zombieman, Tatsumaki, and Child Emperor to the Monsters Association HQ. He encounters Bug God and manages to kill him. He is able to defeat Garou in one tackle and break his ribs, but Garou gets up. Garou then starts to assault Darkshine, with the latter noticing that Garou is increasing in power and speed. Eventually, he is beaten down and Tatsumaki flips the Monster Associations HQ over. He decides to stay down not because he was hurt, but because he lost determination. Later, Puri-puri Prisoner is assigned to find his friend Darkshine to help defeat the newly formed Garou. He eventually finds Darkshine under all the rubble, but he is still down and not determined to fight. Puri-puri Prisoner tries to get him to get back up and punches him with a full force Angel Punch to prove that he is very strong. The punch had a very minimal effect and left Darkshine unscathed. His talk with Puri-puri Prisoner leaves him more determined and willing to fight and he goes back up to fight with Flashy Flash against Garou. He then tried to do his Superalloy Butterfly, but Saitama got in the way. Later, he uses his powerful Superalloy Bazooka, but Garou seemingly blocks it with both hands before transforming and defeating Flashy Flash and Darkshine. It should be noted that Darkshine did get up twice after getting hit by the human monster, the only other S-Class hero besides Flashy Flash to perform this incredible feat. Relationships Flashy Flash While there was never a true interaction between the two, Darkshine and Flash are known to be a dangerous combo in battle due to the former's strength and the latter's speed. Darkshine has a great deal of respect for Flash, believing that if Flash were to fight pre-monster form Garou, Flash would win. The two and Puri-puri Prisoner would stand together against Garou. Bang Darkshine has great respect for Bang and believes that, along with himself, he is the best at hand-to-hand combat among the S-Class heroes. Darkshine acknowledges Bang's superior fighting skill and ability after the martial artist defeated him in a sparring match. Puri-puri Prisoner The two appear to be on good terms with one another, with Puri-puri Prisoner nicknaming Darkshine 'Darky.' During the Monster Association arc, Puri-puri Prisoner searched for Darkshine. When Darkshine was distraught, Puri-puri Prisoner released his full power Angel Rush which Darkshine withstood. This, along with further motivation, allowed Darkshine to get out of his state of self-doubt. Despite their closeness, Darkshine is afraid of Puri-puri Prisoner falling for him and becoming one of his "boys." Genos Darkshine and Genos are on good terms with one another with Darkshine showing respect and politeness towards Genos during the Alien Invasion, even trying to make sure that the cyborg calms down so that Tatsumaki does not harm him. Genos has acknowledged Darkshine as an S-Class with true strength after witnessing the hero defeat Carnage Kabuto in fifteen minutes during a fighting simulation. Saitama Although there is never direct interaction between the two, Darkshine expresses a little bit of peculiarity at Saitama. In the manga, Darkshine was surprised when Saitama came out of the Boros's spaceship and was one of the only S-Class heroes present to recognize this (alongside Tatsumaki and Genos). During the fight against Garou, Darkshine again showed peculiarity towards Saitama after he interrupted the hero's Superalloy Butterfly due to being in the way. King Despite Darkshine's immense physical strength and prowess, he still acknowledges and respects King's title of the "Strongest Man on Earth" (which, ironically, could've possibly been Darkshine's title if not for King's status). Darkshine sees King as stronger than even Tatsumaki when he tried to calm her down after she berated the "Strongest Man on Earth". Darkshine also says that King is one of the three S-Class heroes not to anger, comparing the hero to himself and Tatsumaki. Abilities and Powers Being an S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Darkshine is arguably the strongest S-Class hero and is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class heroes, alongside Tatsumaki and King. Darkshine is notable for his remarkably high durability which is said to be perhaps the most indomitable in the hero world (without the knowledge of Saitama's invulnerability). His brute force and sheer strength make him the most physically fit hero in the S-Class, above the likes of Tanktop Master and Puri-puri Prisoner. Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show that Darkshine is capable of defeating Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode after fifteen minutes, although it required Superalloy Darkshine to use his maximum power to finally finish him. Physical Abilities Immense Durability: His defense is stated to be number one in the hero world. Darkshine is said to have trained his muscles in a completely different fashion than Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri Prisoner. Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor, displaying a masterful combination of hardness, strength, and toughness, making him nearly indestructible. His skin and muscles are invulnerable to Destrochloridium's, a Tiger-level monster, drill hands, which were as strong as steel, without a scratch. He was able to effortlessly tank hits from Demon-level monsters, such as Bug God, and showed to be powerful enough to withstand Dragon-level monsters, such as Garou before he started evolving again, the latter of which defeated Puri-puri Prisoner in one hit. Even as Garou started evolving, Darkshine would only be beaten due to his fear of being defeated rather than actual, physical damage. In one instance, Darkshine challenged S-Class hero, Bang to a sparring match, where despite getting beaten badly, did not receive any severe damage. Darkshine also took a full-powered Angel ☆ Rush from Puri-puri Prisoner without taking any damage, which was done in the first place to prove that Darkshine was still, in fact, capable of fighting despite mental setbacks. Garou stated that if his attacks worked on Darkshine, then the attacks would work on anyone. It has been simulated that Darkshine is able to take hits and survive a fight with Carnage Kabuto, saying himself that the being was just "stronger than he thought." Darkshine's seemingly indestructible durability has its limits, which is seen after Garou nears the completion of his evolution and fully transforms to physically harm the hero and incapacitate many other of the S-Class heroes. After Garou's evolution, Darkshine stood up twice after taking a hit by the Human Monster, which makes him the only hero capable of doing so other than Saitama and Flashy Flash, and remained conscious after a beating. Darkshine_Shimmer.png|Darkshine displaying his shine Darkshine_Shimmer_2.png|Shimmer repelling sharp objects *'Shimmer' (光る, Shimā): Having trained his muscles in a different way than anyone else, his body possesses the properties of being able to bounce off any attack when it begins to shine. This was demonstrated when Destrochloridium attempted to pierce Darkshine's skin but was instead knocked back. It can even shake off shockwaves produced by Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist for an extended period of time. Immense Strength: Through years of intense weightlifting, Superalloy Darkshine attained remarkable strength. Even before attaining his current level he could lift twenty tons with one arm. Currently, Darkshine's strength is said to be impossible to quantify and surpasses most, if not, all of the S-Class heroes' physical strength. He defeated Destrochloridium by merely clapping his hands together, which reduced the mysterious being to mere specks. He was able to blow off Bug God's entire upper body and kill the monster using a simple punch. In addition, he was able to shatter all of Garou's ribs using a tackle, which Garou was unable to redirect using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist due to the sheer amount of power behind it, while Tanktop Master was only able to slightly damage Garou with the same attack. It has been simulated that Darkshine at maximum strength is able to defeat and finish off Carnage Kabuto. Due to his immense strength, Darkshine has super heavy lifting weights made for him by the Hero Association per his request Immense Speed: Despite his size, Darkshine is surprisingly fast. He was seemingly able to go so fast that he disappeared from sight and go toe to toe with Dragon-level monsters. It has been simulated that Darkshine can keep up with Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode, a Dragon-level that easily outmaneuvered Genos. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superalloy Darkshine was able to keep up with Garou for a short amount of time. He is said to be on par with Silver Fang as the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Hero Association.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 69, page 10 *'Superalloy Bazooka' (超合金バズーカ, Chōgōkin Bazūka): Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. It was first used in his fight against Garou. *'Superalloy Butterfly' (超合金バタフライ, Chōgōkin Batafurai): Superalloy Darkshine tucks in his arms and legs and launches forward with immense power. Hero Rating Superalloy Darkshine's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Quotes * (Referring to Destrochloridium) "What was he talking about... steel could never pierce my well-trained body." * (To Bug God) "Let me teach you another thing, they say there are three heroes you must never ever anger. The strongest being on Earth, Mr. King, all are forced to bow to her, Little Tatsumaki, and me, forever shining black, Superalloy Darkshine." * (To Puri-Puri Prisoner after fighting Garou) "I have never been in a fight I thought I couldn't win." Trivia *Superalloy Darkshine appeared in Dr. Genus's computer screen in the House of Evolution. *The origin of Darkshine's hero name comes from training his body to be as hard as steel and his dark muscles giving off a beautiful shine. References Navigation zh:超合金黑光 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes